Charlie Bone and the other side of Magic
by doom-saga
Summary: right after book 4 now everything is back to normal but there seem to be alot of new student,why?.Some are just making trouble and others are trying to keep a demon from waking up and wat does the bloors have to say about it?R
1. tragic night

Now I must warn you, I put together the most amazing story but I 'm not good at writing it so please forgive me if I confuse you basically this takes place after the 4th book you have to read it first (it's worth it).Some of the characters are from books, anime, and videos games. And some of the stuffs are from the show called charmed.

Disclaimer: I do not own children of the red king series and any other thing I took from shows, anime, videos games too. I don't own any things.

* * *

Thunder rumbling was the only thing you could hear that night. Maybe it was because Tancred was very moody but you never know. Across city, in very old academy the wind was rough; you may think this is Bloor's academy but you sadly mistaken. This Tragic night took place in the Shadow academy, you may think when you read this name you wouldn't want to go to this school but even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be allow to set foot in the building only _gifted_ children's are allow but they'll make an exception if they have too.

"Do you really think we should do this?" asked the blonde girl. She and her two sisters walked in the dark hallway of the school. They been here since midnight and the middle sister has been asking the same question.

"I mean if we do we could get into trouble, especially you" She looked at her eldest sister.

"Maybe Komaki was right, we shouldn't mess around with this kind of magic" The blue haired girl was beginning to worry her oldest sister has been searching for a spell that's could solve everything or make things worst.

"Look it's just a simple spell" The oldest walked into the library, smiling she found what she was looking. She walked over to the shelf and picked out a certain book, it has green leather over and it was titled "Spell of the ancient". Turing the pages rapidly she search the book and finally she found the spell.

"Now it says we need to stand in a circle— "

"Don't we need Komaki for this?" interrupted the blue haired girl.

"No, three is enough to perform strong spells like this." The oldest ordered her sister to stand in a circle, and so they did. Then the long haired girl began chanting.

"_In this night and in this hour _

_I call upon the ancient power_

_Remove the demon that dwells inside_

_Where only one can reside_"

From behind the trees a man with wings watch the withes.

The other two began to chant a different spell"

"_Guiding sprits we ask for you guidance _

_Free her from the demon inside_

_Grant my sister wish tonigh_t"

Nothing happened.

"Well that was a waste—" Before she could finish her sentence the oldest sister body started to glow blue ,the girl screamed in pain then followed by a boom sound. After the explosion the school was run down to the ground, you can see under all the rubles two bodies laid unconscious and the third missing.

* * *

Charlie woke early in the morning because of a big booming sound form out side.

He ran down stair to make sure all was right, it seems that everyone heard the sound. It was Sunday morning everybody liked to sleep in and it seems like everyone is grumpy.

"What going on?" Charlie stood beside his uncle, it was unusual for him to be out of this room but it seems like he was concern of what's going on. Before his uncle could answer him, his mother called them all inside the living room. Both of his grandma's was sitting in the opposite side of the room and this mother was sitting in the front of the TV.

"Look" she pointed at the T.V. who held the answer to all of the questions.

"Just out side of town, a Building has explode, still the reason why is unknown and nobody is allow to go near the building, people might still be trap, The only witness to this event is the janitor who was cleaning up outside, he claim that the explosion came from the library of the academy. The police are still trying to figure this out. More answer is will soon Judy" the reporter stated.

"Looks like someone's plan just gone horribly wrong." Paton said as he entered the room.

Inside the pets café everyone gather around the table ready to talk even Olivia joined there weekly visit to the café.

"Did you guys hear that loud boom this morning?" Emma asked, everyone nodded yes.

"Woke me and bump my heard of my head board" Tancred rubbed his forehead.

"What do you think it was?" Olivia said who is sitting next to Charlie.

"Maybe it was accident?" Charlie guessed,

"Well I hope it has nothing to do with us" Lysander took a bite of his cookie and so did Tancred .If your wondering if his right well sadly he's wrong, The children of the red king was about to face something they cant handle, they may have abilities there new rival has more power than anyone can imagine.

Monday morning at Bloor's academy was always busy, but it wasn't this bust. The halls were full of student that Charlie hasn't seen before when he arrived. It looked like the school had accepted dozens of new students.

"Would you all make some room?" he heard the voice of his irritated friend Tancred.Charlie walked over to his friend and he was joined by Emma, Olivia, Lysander and Gabriel.

"We did these people came from? Charlie put of a puzzled face while Tancred has a irritated one.

"Parents must have all gone mad to send them in this hell hole." Tancred looked at the new student most of them looked normal at least. As the gang walked toward there classes a boy with long mess red hair bump pass Tancred. Tancred felt like he just been electrified when the teenage boy dump pass him and there for he was paralyze for a moment.

"What the hell?" He couldn't move his left arm. Lysander come to his aid and asked what happened. "There was this dude who bump into me and then I was paralyze " He explained,cheking to see if the guy was still near by Lysander punched his friend arm and Tancred felt much better.

"When I get my hands on that punk----"

"Just forget about it" Charlie notice that there was a crowd up head, some must be going on. The group moved through the crowd there was a muscular boy with beetling blue eyes and blond hair, he was accompanied by his also full of muscle friends, apparently the were picking on someone new this week The group of bullies was picking on a girl with long sandy golden blonde hair and sad royal blue eyes. She was back up against the wall wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Aren't you a beauty?" There leader like to taunt his victims first. The girl said nothing instead she looked down at the floor.

"Tell you what if you go out with me I wont hurt you" he said with a smirk on his face.

Before she could answer Tancred interrupted…

"You know you bullies should really pick on someone your own size these days" Tancred made a fist and punched the guy right on the face. Any normal person would see that Tancred was out number and would lose but Tancred wasn't a normal person, he was endowed.

The Wind blow hard on his enemies knocking them against the wall. The bullies got back on there feet angrily.

"Your one of those freaks aren't you?" asked there leader. Before he could answer our 'favorite' assistant teacher cut in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Manfred looked at everyone with his hypnotizing eyes of his and Asa growled at them like a beast.

"They were disrespecting that girl" Charlie pointed at her who now had her hood on.

"I don't remember asking you bones. Now everyone gets back to you classes" He shouted.

"Your going to pay for this you and your freaky friends!" threaten the boy.

"We didn't even do anything" whispered Gabriel.

"Get a move on!" Manfred ordered angrily. The bullies walk off followed by everyone else including Manfred and Asa.

"I never thought I'm going to be ever glad to see Manfred but I guess I was" said Olivia in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked the girl, he receive no reply instead she took off her hood and walked off as they watch her.

"It's polite to say thank you!" shouted Tancred _but_ _she's very pretty_ thought the yellow haired boy.

While the gangs watch the girl walk off and girl with black hair was also watching her. The black haired girl and the girl walked right pass each other, both had a wicked smile.

The group saw this; the weird thing was that they look almost alike.

* * *

Did you like that?sorry if i keep saying there hair color in this chappie,it just i want to keep hidden fro now,maybe in next chapter!pleaseR&R 


	2. The Song of the witch

Chapter two is here! You'll get names in this chapter! I can't seem to remember what each teacher teach so if I make mistake please correct me when you review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Song of the Witch.

Sneaking into there music Class Charlie and Gabriel try to enter the room unnoticed.

"Mr. Bones and Mr. Silk how nice of you to join us." Said Dr.Saltweather with a annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry sir, we just got a little distracted by all the new students" lied Charlie. The student and Teacher glared at each other. "Find a sit then" The teacher broke away.

"Sir why do we have so many new students?" asked one of the students.

"You see there was a explosion in there school, there going to be staying here for a long time" He finished with a sigh.

"Are you talking about the booming sound on Sunday?" Gabriel asked.Aprrently everyone knows about it.

"Yes that the one." He answered looking at the new faces in the room, turning his attention at the door the same girl that has been walking back and fort at the halls finally passed by again. "You!" He shouted "Get in here" pointing at the girl she followed his command

"Why are you pacing back a front in the halls?" He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

The girl slowly opened her mouth to speak

"I was lost, trying to find my way in this maze of halls" looking up, showing her sad blue eye.

"Well can you play any instrument?"

"No"

"Can you read notes?"

"No"

"What can you do?" asking his last question but before she can answer

"Can you sing my dear?"

She nodded. Satisfied with her answer he said:

"Sing for me"

The girl nodded, she began to sing:

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies. _

_After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget _

_Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. _

_While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. _

_But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
To the paradise of the seven seas! _

_After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget _

_While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore. _

_But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future. _

While after sing her song Charlie felt like he was in heaven. Her voice was so soft and pitch very well. Everyone in the room especially the teacher was very happy hearing her voice.

"Tell me young girl, what your name?" asked Dr.Saltweather.

"My name? My name is Hane Otomiya"

* * *

"So you're going to help me?" the voice asked. She sat in front of an oak desk in an office. She as accompanied by another student how has brown hair and icy blue eyes. 

"Of course Ms.Kamiya, we'll do everything in our power to help you" Dr.Bloors explained.

"What's the catch?" Asked the Blue eyed Kaiba

"You going to have to do something for us in return" Manfred said with a smirk on his face.Komaki notice that he's been smiling at her a lot, it freaked her out.

"What is it that you have in mind?" Komaki stared at the eyes of Manfred; it was like she was being put under a spell or something else. Kaiba who notice this gave Komaki a pat on the back to snap her out of her trance. _So close_ thought Manfred.

"Well we want you to take care of Charlie bone for us" Dr.bloors said with a crooked smile.

In the Art Room everyone was making a fuss.Everytime they touch an object they get shock by a tiny electric energy. Mainly People would blame Tancred for this but this time, it wasn't his fault.

"Its not my fault" He replied to the same question over and over again, being a storm bringer he was the main suspect.

"Reno stops it" Whispered a brown haired girl who was sitting at the back of the room with a red haired boy.

"I'm just having some fun Mana relaxed." He reply to his worried friend. " It not like I'm planning on killing them." Annoyed, Mana pushed Reno off his chair, losing his control of his power, electricity came out of the boy's hand breaking all the windows. His friend trying to shield herself formed a force field around the students. Once the electricity was gone everyone including the endowed stared at them.

"Oh shit" Reno said

"Nice going Reno" Mana gave Reno a death glare.

During Lunch student chattered about what just happened, now being in a school with 'freaks' seems to be nothing to be excited about but knowing that there is a lot of more of them out that was something else.

"Oh great, now were the topic of all gossips!" Mana cried out loud. All sitting next to each other they watch and listen as the student chatter about them.

Charlie and Fidelio sat at there lunch table waiting for the rest of there friends, soon Emma, Olivia, Lysander and Tancred joined them

"You guys won't believe what happened during art" Emma exclaimed. Emma told the whole gang about the little incident that happened, even Tancred jumped in from time to time with a comment of his own.

"You don't think there all endowed, are they?" Olivia asked. When she asked that question all of the children of the Red king looked at one another then stared at there new enemies or new friends.

That night the red king's room was rather crowded, about five new people. On one side of the room sat those who are on the Bloor's side including two other people and on the opposite side sat Charlie and friends including Mana & Reno, and somewhere in the middle Hane sat in the middle not wanting to choose side's. Asa stared at the beautiful girl with sandy golden blonde hair and sad blue eyes made his heart beat faster and he wasn't the only feeling the same way,Tancred didn't even blink when are kept her eyes on her you have to be blind not so this.

"If you don't lose your mouth tanc, you're going to drool all over your paper." Lysander never seen his friend act this way, he was usually always kept this to himself and didn't bother with anyone else but that my friends has change.

The so called girl name Hane could see what was going on here, she was being targeted.Komaki couldn't focus on her work, not that she need to do it but she can feel that the enemy knows. It didn't take that long for her to stand up and walk to where Hane is. Every pair of eyes watched the two.

It was like a staring contest but only one person is doing the staring while the other looked down.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Komaki finally broke the silence. She receive no reply. She lowered herself to Hane's level making eye contact; it was like staring into your death.

"I don't know what your talking about" Hane whispered. She was about to stand up and leave when komaki made her whole table move up against the wall, trapping Hane in between.

"Oh man another telekinesis?" Tancred complained snapping him out of his trance.

"You're hurting her!" Emma held on Charlie's arm not wanting to let go.

"Manfred Do something!" Charlie order Manfred which made him angry.

"Shut it bones, I make the rules around here" shouted Manfred with a smirk on his face.

Charlie and his friend wanted to do some but what can they do to a powerful telekinesis?  
Hane's eye's turned blood shot red as she stood there being choke to her death by a school desk. "Come on, use your powers!" Komaki shouted. Nothing happened making Komaki use even more powerful level of her power. The china dolls like twins watch closely. If you listen very hard you can hear bones getting ready to crack but that's when they step in.

"Let her go" Reno shouted angrily, electric energy started to come out of one hand and the other fire started to generate. Mana took a step forwards and spread out her arms.

"This is going to get messy" Mana formed a force field around every student other than those who are involved.

"Komaki don't make me hurt you" Reno threaten, Komaki gave him a death glare and use one of her hand to throw him at the wall. As pain surge through his body Reno fired a electric ball at Komaki, she merely use telekinesis to send the attack else where. Firing one attack after another someone finally stood up to stop the fight and save a girl from choking.

"Enough!" Kaiba shouted. "This is not the right time or place for this komaki and Reno calm down" the two turned off there powers releasing Hane.She breathe heavily nearly out of air. Komaki and Reno glared at each other, both wanted to kill one another.

"Are you okay?" Lysander walked over to Hane helping her out.

"Don't help her!" ordered Komaki "She's the enemy here!"

"I don't know what your talking about" Hane repeated.

What happened next was unexpected, Komaki was frustrated so much that she slapped Hane across the face. "Do you know what I'm talking about now?"

Hane merely smiled and began to head towards the door but before she left she stop next to a large clay pot that stood by the door, With a wave of her hand it exploded into thousands of broken pieces.

"Be careful now sis, you wouldn't want to end up like that now, would you?" the witch walked out the door leaving komaki angrier than she was before.

* * *

Liked that? Now you get what's going on right? Komaki is Hane sister but Hane is older than her. Wondering why the different last name? You'll see in the end when the Real one comes back (that's a hint .)oh and I used Seto kaiba and Mana from yugioh and Reno from final Fantasy. Also Komaki and 'Hane' is from shinshi doumei cross. 


	3. The Day Before the Truth

I notice no one is leaving a review so please after you read leave a review so that I know what I'm doing right and wrong!after this chapter leave a review so that I can keep typing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 3: The day before the Truth

It was already midnight Hane walked in the dark hall way of the academy heading forward Manfred's office, she got a call of wanting to have a talk with her. When she opens the door he was sitting on his chair wanting for her to have a sit and she did. For a moment he stared at her and then began to speak.

"I saw what happened back there" He said with an evil shine in his eyes. "And rumor has it your more than meets the eye"

She sat there silently avoiding his eyes but he grabbed her by the chin and made her look.

"I want you to look straightly into my eye and tell me where she is"

Manfred began using his power since he was five and now he has mastered it. Ever since his parent found out they been training him, getting him ready for something and over the years he has enjoyed corrupting the sanity of young people. Now an ordinary person wound tell every time but she was different instead she began to feel weak and felt like her powers were going asleep. Her eyes rolled back a bit and she gave a soft moan. Manfred enjoying the effect of his power to his victim, he grinned as he watch her ,his power began to grow over her losing her will power she gave him an answer but not to the question he asked.

"He's coming and his angry at me" she softly whispered, she was right someone was coming whether it was a Friend or a foe things was about get more interesting in the dark halls of bloors academy and the Children's of the red king now must learn how to use there powers together in order to survive this war that has come on there doorstep.

Today at Bloor's the day stared out weird. First of all student's classes were all canceled and they have been given a time off to do anything they want. Secondly Manfred, Komaki and Kaiba weren't at school.

"This is so weird" Olivia said in a disgusted tone, Asa who is lovesick like Tancred has been walking around with a bunch of roses for Hane.

"Tanc you better do something, or you'll so lose to Asa" joked sanders.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tancred lied as he blushed three shades of red. As everyone teased Tancred Hane walked out of the girls dorm room looking like a sick dog, pale skin, red shot eyes and weak knees made it obvious. Ignoring Asa she walked towards the stair were her knees lost its strength and fell but Tancred catch her just in time. Grabbing hold of his shirt tightly she said to him

"He hypnotizes me".

And Fainted.

* * *

Just not far From the academy a young man with black wing stood by 2 beds, on it lay two young ladies who weren't moving but yet there still alive. Looking at them with his bright purple eyes he said, "Don't worry' I'll help her, I promise."

The young man got the feeling someone was coming. Down stair you could hear voice of people on there way up.

"They been laying there for day now" Komaki explained to Manfred and Kaiba, they were heading for the room at the front end of the House it belong to one of there aunts who now lived somewhere in Europe. When Komaki was about to open the door she heard footstep.

"What was that" Both Manfred and Kaiba asked.Komaki opened door only to find the window wide opened and black feather scattered on the wooden floor.

Komaki looked at her sister who laid there motionless but her attention got something outside. She walked over by the window and looked outside, there was a black figure flying away, Kaiba as well knew who it was.

"So this is what she meant."

* * *

Yea,I know that its short but I promise the next one will be longer! please leave a review on your way outAs you can se there is romance between 'haneX tancred but competition is about to get tougher for the boys poor Asa.And i think Mafred fancies Komaki and what about kaiba?no he does'nt have a tihng for komaki but maybe for 'hane'

Here's a preview of the next chapter:

"who are you?" asked Emma

"My name? I am Dark" Said the beautiful young man,he wasindeed beautiful whit his bright purple eyes,slender body and unruly purple hair,it made all the ladies of bloor fall in love with,he has about 13 or 14.

"Yo Dark about time you arrive" Reno shouted from behind.

"You really tohught i would let you have all the fun" Dakr smirked.

"if Fun is what your after dark then your in a wrong place,this is war" Kaiba stated,Charlie looked at him with his confused eyes.

"Drak i did'nt expect you to care so much,its just my sister,she not htat special." said komaki.

"Speak of your sister,you know that your on the wonrg side" He pointed at komaki and kaiba " The asked the wrong people of help is'nt that right manfed bloor's"

"Watch your tongue" Manfred hiss.

"I see the boys have already fallen in love with her" dark looked at tancred." Trust me having a relationship with is has alot of twist and turns"

"Hello Haine or are you calling yourself with another nam?" Dark asked

"Haine?I dunno who your talking about" Hane answered

"Sure're you dont" said Dark.

thats a couple of dialouge from the next chapter,its something to looked for too.Please leave a review toodles!


End file.
